


There Will Be No King of Hell

by thisisapaige



Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell but not really, Ficlet, Gen, Helpful Rowena MacLeod, One Shot, Or you can read it as shippy if you want, Psychic Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod & Sam Winchester Friendship, Sam Winchester is going to kick God's ass, Season/Series 15, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), and the author is dead, i'm just the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisapaige/pseuds/thisisapaige
Summary: (For Suptober20. Day 15 Prompt: Third Eye)⁂Rowena pursed her lips, her eyelashes fluttering when she looked down at her hands folded in her lap. “Your Third Eye has opened.”Sam blinked, once, twice, thrice. “My what?”
Series: Thisisapaige's Suptober20 Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950343
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	There Will Be No King of Hell

Sam awoke in a place he didn't fall asleep. He lay in a four-poster bed with red silk sheets and soft pillows. He turned his head and saw plush carpeting, an ornate vanity, and a bookshelf filled with old leather-bound books.

Yeah. This wasn’t the bunker. 

“Hello, Samuel.” 

The familiar voice made Sam sit up, the sheets sliding down his cotton sleep shirt. At the foot of the bed, her hair loose and flowing over her bare shoulders and clad in an oddly subdued back dress, Rowena sat. She didn’t smile. She didn’t roll her eyes or make a cryptic remark. She sat.

“Rowena? Where--” Sam rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “Where am I?”

“My room.” The corner of her mouth raised. “Rather lovely, don’t you think? Decorated it myself.”

“Then that means I’m--”

“In Hell, yes. Don’t worry, dear, it’s for your own good.”

“My own good? What are you talking about?”

Rowena pursed her lips, her eyelashes fluttering when she looked down at her hands folded in her lap. “Your Third Eye has opened.”

Sam blinked, once, twice, thrice. “My what?”

“Come now, Samuel,” Rowena said, raising her gaze, “you’ve must have felt it. It would have been like a lightning bolt, a crack, right in between those two pretty eyes of yours.”

Sam remembered a spilling headache a few days ago. He hadn’t thought much of it at the time. He got a lot of those. 

“I don’t understand.”

“No, I suppose not.” Rowena angled her body towards Sam and swept her hair over one shoulder. “You’re psychic. You always have been. You’ve been suppressing it for so long that your Third Eye was sealed shut. But, I believe, because of your current battle with God, you’ve finally awakened.”

“Awakened?”

“And now, there is far too much talk in my court about Sam Winchester, the Boy King of Hell.”

“The…” Sam couldn't say it aloud. It felt so long ago now, those days where Sam and Dean hunted simple monsters, sought revenge on the thing that killed their mom, and Sam was hounded by psychic death visions. Once upon a time, Sam was intended to lead the demon army. “There will be no King of Hell.”

“Aye,” Rowena said. “There’s a Queen.”

"So, let's keep it that way. Can I go home now?"

"I'm afraid not. When your Eye opened, it sent out a message out to all those who could listen. It put both of us in danger. As long as you and I remain in this warded room, we will be safe."

"I can't stay here! I bet Dean's looking for me right now."

"Oh, I've no doubt of that."

"Did you tell him where I am?"

"No. I can't have people finding you." Rowena raised a hand to cut off Sam's incoming protest. "That boy has a nephilim and an angel looking over each of his shoulders. He will be fine. You, however, are a walking, talking beacon until you get all those suppressed powers under control." She pressed a hand to her heart. "And I, your humble Queen, will teach you how."

A dark chuckle escaped Sam's lips. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. All of a sudden, Sam’s psychic power he'd always feared had returned. All of a sudden, he became a beacon to all things that went bump in the night. All of a sudden, he was back to where it all began. Chuck did have a thing for narrative symmetry. 

Chuck must be trying to keep Sam out of the game. He would know just how much Sam’s darkness scared him. Well, Sam wasn't going to let that stand. He wasn't going to be afraid anymore. Chuck wanted to give Sam his psychic powers back? Good. Let him. Sam was going to make use of them. Sam wasn’t going to let Chuck win. 

Sam looked at Rowena. All three eyes opened. 

"When do we start?"


End file.
